


Bath Time

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Illya has a rough day, Napoleon helps him clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

The two men stumbled into the hotel room wordlessly. Napoleon locked and secured the door before joining Illya in sweeping the room for bugs. Moments later, Illya nodded at him before flopping down on one of the double beds, a cloud of dust rising from Illya’s soiled suit.

“Come on, _tovarich_ , bath time. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Too tired for a bath,” came the mumbled reply.

Napoleon looked down at his friend, who was already half asleep. “Suit yourself.”

***

Illya woke knowing he wasn’t in the hotel bed. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the large claw foot bathtub which was filled with warm fragrant water. It wasn’t until he shifted slightly that he was aware that he wasn’t alone.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up,” Napoleon said in a warm tone. “I’ve been itching to wash your hair.”

Illya looked down smiling; noticing for the first time that he was sitting between Napoleon’s outstretched legs. He leaned back into his partner’s chest, looking up at him. “How did you get me in here without waking me up?”

“You, my friend, were down for the count. Now scoot forward a bit so I can get at that mop of hair.”

Ducking his head down, Illya felt warm water cascading over his head with Napoleon’s fingers running through his hair. “Hmmm, that feels very nice.”

“This’ll feel even better.” Illya didn’t move as he felt Napoleon beginning to shampoo his hair. Kneading his fingers over Illya’s scalp, creating a frothy foam as he gently massaged the shampoo through Illya’s overlong locks. As he rinsed Illya’s hair, Napoleon’s free hand never stopped moving through the golden strands making sure all of the suds were washed away.

“What did I do to deserve such attention?” Illya purred as Napoleon squeezed the excess water from Illya’s hair.

“You had a hard day.”

“So did you.”

“You were almost caught in that blast.”

“So were you.”

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“Oh.”

Napoleon began rubbing a soapy washcloth over Illya’s back and neck, rubbing carefully as to not put any pressure on the bruises that had already begun to form. After rinsing him off, he pulled Illya back to lean on his chest as he repeated the process on Illya’s arms, face and chest. He looked down at his friend and saw Illya had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face. “Feeling better?”

“Hmmm.”

“I can’t reach your feet; you’re on your own there.”

Illya’s eyes were heavy lidded as he gazed up at Napoleon. “Haven’t you missed a spot?” He took Napoleon’s hand and brought it down between his legs, wrapping Napoleon’s long fingers around his burgeoning erection arching back into his friend at the contact.

Illya could feel Napoleon’s deep chuckle surround him. “Oh _il mio amore_ ,” Napoleon whispered huskily into Illya’s ear sending shivers through the Russian’s body. Napoleon sucked on Illya’s earlobe as one hand roamed over his chest and the other lazily stroked his hardening shaft. “Let’s take this to the bed, _innamorato_.”

“Why?” Illya complained, thrusting into his partners teasing hand.

“I know that you'll fall asleep immediately after you come and I don’t want to have to carry you again.”

“Getting old, _amante_?”

Napoleon smiled wickedly as he gently bit his partner’s earlobe and tightened his grip slightly on Illya’s cock. “You’re only as old as you feel _miniera del socio_ ,” Napoleon whispered roughly pulling Illya firmly against his chest. “Do I feel old to you?”

“Hmmm. No, Napoleon, you feel… ah… delicious.”

Napoleon looked at his partner, reveling in the beauty before him knowing that it was his privilege to see the man like this – his guard down, his trust in Napoleon absolute. It was a heady feeling. Napoleon’s heart swelled as it always did in moments like this. He never thought he would be capable of loving someone so intensely and now he knew he couldn’t live without it. Without Illya. Knowing what his lover liked best, he lovingly brought Illya to completion in a few deft strokes. He could feel Illya’s heartbeat returning to normal when Illya tilted his head in order to kiss Napoleon’s chin. Napoleon nuzzled his partner’s cheek before holding his partner steady with the gentle command, “Stay there.”

Gently extricating himself, Napoleon got out of the bath and dried himself perfunctorily before helping his boneless partner out of the bath. He couldn’t help chuckling quietly as he dried the exhausted man quickly before scooping him up into his arms. Illya’s eyes flashed with a look of surprise before they softened as he looked up at Napoleon with a combination of love and humor. Napoleon placed his precious bundle on the bed before returning to the bathroom to shut off the light. Returning to the bed he was surprised to find Illya still awake. Crawling in, he spooned behind Illya, entwining their legs and wrapping one arm around Illya’s waist and the other pulling Illya back so his head rested on Napoleon’s shoulder. Illya snuggled backwards until their bodies were flush, sighing contentedly.

It was minutes later when Illya finally spoke. “Thank you, Napoleon.”

“For what, _caro_?”

Illya hesitated. “For…loving me.”

“Oh Illya, _è il mio onore_.”

 

 *******

 

 _il mio amore = my love  
innamorato = sweetheart  
amante = lover  
miniera del socio = partner mine  
caro = beloved  
Oh Illya, è il mio onore.. = Oh Illya, it’s my honor._


End file.
